LA MALA SUERTE DEL GATO
by Neferpitou30
Summary: (Adrien x Marinette) Tienes mala suerte Adrien, sabes que ella es inalcanzable, sigues un sueño imposible de cumplir, no importa cuanto lo intentes sabes que no sera suficiente, ella ama a otra persona y no te das cuenta de quien es...(RESUBIDO)
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo antes de empezar quiero decir que esta historia esta siendo resubida

espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **LA MALA SUERTE DEL GATO**

 **CAPITULO I**

* * *

Tienes la mala suerte del gato verdad Adrien?

Claro que lo tienes , es decir eres el portador de la mala suerte

Aunque no lo sabias hasta hace poco

Lo intuiste una primera vez cuando te diste cuenta que caíste aprisionado por ella

Pero maldicion como no ibas a enamorarte de alguien tan fascinante

Solo basto una primera impresión para que sintieras como tu corazon se hacia prisionero

Aquella chica te cautivó la primera vez que la viste, ese momento cuando se enfrentaron a Hawk Moth para salvar a la ciudad del primer Akuma

Esas ganas, ver esa valentia, ese coraje tan opuesto a lo que eres fue motivo por el cual se apodero de tu corazón

y desde ese dia te propusiste a ti mismo que harías se fijara en ti

que ingenuo fuiste

pasaron los meses

pasaron muchas aventuras juntos y tus intentos poco o nada sirvieron

No tenían ese efecto

y al final no lo pudiste lograr

intentaste de todo para llamar su atención

la mayoria eran unos intentos de coqueteo o juegos gatunos que parecian provocar un efecto contrario a lo que esperabas

No funciono

peor no te rendiste y es que quieras que te viera como el caballero de sus sueños, aquel que la protegería y defendería de todo mal

Se lo demostraste muchas veces, pero no fue suficiente

no has podido cautivarla

y ahora es cuando te das cuenta de la situacion

"He fallado" te repites en tu cabeza una y otra vez

no has sido capaz de robar su corazón... aun siendo el héroe felino de Paris, al que toda la gente admira, tienes los ojos de todo el mundo puesto en ti pero no la persona que en verdad quisieras

seria bueno decir que no tuviste oportunidad

No te dio ninguna

Te lo hizo saber ese día en que te confesaste

Aquella vez que ya no soportabas seguir guardando estos sentimientos y en un momento de desconcierto tomaste el valor y dejaste esos tonto juegos y coqueteos de lado para hablar con seriedad

Escuchaste esa respuesta que te partió el corazón en mil pedazos

de sus propios labios ella te dijo que amaba a otra persona y por eso no podía corresponder tus sentimientos

El golpe devastador de sus palabras fue tan duro que te sentiste a morir

y ella misma sabia como te sentías ese momento y por eso te miraba con tristeza porque entendió tu dolor

-no mi lady, no te pongas así.-le susurraste suavemente mientras te acercaste con una sonrisa fingida.-a este felino ya le han rechazado muchas mujeres hermosas, así que estoy acostumbrado.-le tomaste la mano fingiendo que no pasaba nada volviendo a los juegos de siempre.-pero debo admitir que tú eres la más hermosa y por eso no me rendiré.-soltaste besando su palma con una sonrisa felina para intentar tranquilizarla

Te sentiste aliviado cuando escuchaste una leve risilla de su parte

-gatito que pesado eres.-dijo sonriendo

Pero notaste que fingía

Fingía al igual que tú

solo seguía tu juego

Entendiste que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo

Ambos no querían mostrarse tristes frente al otro para no empeorar las cosas

Ese particular gesto solo hizo que la amaras aun mas pero al mismo tiempo te diste cuenta que no tendrías oportunidad alguna

"es inalcanzable"

es culpa de la mala suerte del gato

Te enamoraste de alguien demasiado increíble

De alguien de la cual no podrías llegar a tener una mínima posibilidad

no había manera, si como Chat Noir habías sido rechazado, como Adrien Agreste sería peor

Sonreíste con tristeza envidiando la suerte de quien es el afortunado de tener el corazón de tu damisela

No puedes evitar perderte en esos pensamientos

Caminas sin rumbo por las calles y sin darte cuenta chocas con alguien

A puro reflejo sostienes de la muñeca a la persona para evitar que caiga al suelo

-lo siento, no veía por donde iba.-te excusas apenado,

Sacudes la cabeza un poco aturdido por el golpe

Vuelves a pedir disculpas a esa persona hasta que te das cuenta de quien es

"es Marinette"

Tu compañera de clase

-Ah...n...n...no, no te disculpes, yo era quien iba despistada.-escuchas su tímida respuesta

Sonríes de medio lado

Ella es una de las pocas personas a quien consideras una amiga de verdad

Aunque no se hablen mucho, las veces que han estado juntos han sido ratos muy divertidos y agradables

La chica es alguien muy introvertida y por ello es un poco difícil entablar conversación porque siempre tiende a ponerse nerviosa contigo

Incluso ahora mismo puedes notar como se pone ansiosa por la situación

La ves contener la respiración mientras te mira fijamente parece que quiere decirte algo

apenas y notas que sigues sosteniéndole de la muñeca

-en serio fue culpa mia.-dices soltando con suavidad el contacto.-realmente ni sabía por donde andaba.-añades casi con vergüenza.-por mi culpa casi te lastimo.-

Ella parpadea

-n...no, en serio yo también iba sin mirar, a veces...a veces me puedo pasar de despistada.-vuelves a sonreír, te agrada esa forma de ser ,es tan única.-i...ibas para la clase de historia verdad?.-

-sí, ¿tú también?.-la ves asentir levemente con la mirada gacha, esa actitud te confunde un poco y es que algunas veces la has visto interactuar con los demas compañeros de salón de una forma diferente a la que muestra contigo, a veces piensas que es porque no te tiene tanta confianza.-podemos ir juntos...es decir si no te molesta.-sugieres una pequeña invitación

-n...no, no me molesta, al contrario.-pronuncia un intentando evitar trabarse en sus propias palabras

Vuelves a reír al ver esa expresión tímida en su rostro

Mientras caminan a lado no puedes evitar volverte a perder en tus pensamientos

En aquella chica que te quita el sueño

Aun después de haberte rechazado no puedes evitar seguir pensando en ella

-qué mala suerte.-susurras apenas volviendo de nuevo a la realidad

Te das cuenta que Marinette acaba de escucharte porque lo dijiste en voz alta

Pareciera que quisiera preguntarte si te sucede algo

Lucha consigo misma por querer romper el silencio

-p...porque dices que tienes mala suerte.-pregunta al fin

-tengo la mala suerte del gato.-respondes suspirando con pesadez, casi como lamentando tus propias palabras; ella te mira confundida intentando comprender tus palabras, se queda observándote en silencio mientras siguen caminando, espera a que agregues algo más de información para que pueda entender mejor lo que dices, pero no te atreves

Tu tienes un secreto

Uno muy bien guardado

Nadie sabe que eres Chat Noir

Incluso Ladybug no lo sabe

En muchas ocasiones has tenido ganas de revelarle el secreto pero ella siempre te dijo que no, ya que era muy peligroso saber la identidad del otro

-n...no entiendo a qué te refieres con que tienes la mala suerte del gato.-escuchas su voz apenas audible

Esbozas una leve sonrisa al darte cuenta que por lo menos ahora es ella quien inicia la conversación

-es que la suerte que arrastro es de las peores.-intentas no sonar triste pero no puedes evitarlo

Ella se da cuenta

pero sigue sin comprender

-cómo puedes decir eso...t...tienes todo lo que el mundo quisiera tener, eres un famoso modelo y además eres el chico más popular de la escuela.-exclama enérgica

Parpadeas levemente sorprendido

Su personalidad a veces parece no ser la misma

a veces cambias como si fuera otra persona que parece incluso mas agradable

-no es para tanto.-expresas halagado por las palabras de tu princesa

"mi princesa"

Así es como la llama tu alter ego

Así es como la nombras cuando eres el gato negro

Irónicamente en aquellas ocasiones en que te has presentado como Chat Noir; Marinette no ha mostrado ningún tipo de interés al igual que ladybug

tal ves debe estar enamorada de alguien o simplemente no le sea tan asombroso el Heroico felino

-a...aun no entiendo porque dices que tienes mala suerte.-pregunta volviendo al tono timido de antes

-solo digamos que tengo mala suerte porque no puedo cumplir mis sueños.-dices con sinceridad

Ella te mira en silencio pero ya no se atreve a preguntar y eso te desilusiona un poco

Marinette te confunde con su personalidad pero debes admitir que es encantadora a su manera pero estás tan perdidamente enamorado de ladybug...que no eres capaz de ver a nadie más con otros ojos

El loco amor que sientes no te deja ver la realidad

No te deja ver que la chica que camina junto a ti te ama de la misma manera en que anhelas ese sueño imposible

y culpas a la mala suerte por pensar que ella no te corresponde...

... que equivocado estas

Pero tienes razon...si tienes mala suerte porque no sabes que ladybug si corresponde tus sentimientos

Y te ama de la misma loca manera en la que tú lo haces

Tu amor imposible está caminando a lado tuyo y no te das cuenta

Así que, vaya que tienes razón Adrien...

Tienes mala suerte

 **c...**

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo antes de empezar quiero decir que esta historia esta siendo resubida

espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **LA MALA SUERTE DEL GATO**

 **CAPITULO II**

* * *

Todo sigue igual entre ustedes

al menos eso es lo que quieres creer

lo cierto es que aunque parezca que nada ha cambiado en realidad su relación ya no es la de siempre

ambos lo han intentado lo mejor posible y te sientes agradecido con Ladybug porque ha puesto de su parte

Después de que te confesaste pensaste que actuaria diferente contigo y que ya nada seria lo mismo

Te imaginabas los peores escenarios posibles

habían muchos puntos a tomar en cuenta cuando uno es rechazado por la persona que quiere, uno es que esa persona actúe diferente contigo porque ya sabe de tus sentimientos y no quiere volver a darte falsas ilusiones, casi siempre se tiende a cortar la amistad

el otro punto es que el rechazado normalmente se distancia por miedo a seguir sufriendo

Sin embargo ambos lo hicieron bien y pudieron mantener su relación de amistad mejor de lo esperaban

Pero lamentablemente es solo una apariencia

una mala replica

Ella sigue siendo la misma de siempre y no ha cambiado su actitud hacia ti

Sigue siendo esa misma chica del cual estas completamente enamorado

Pero hay una pequeña gran diferencia

Aunque pienses que la amistad entre ustedes es la misma, aunque creas ciegamente en eso

En realidad ya no es así...y lo sabes

Su relación ha cambiado aunque no lo quieras admitir

Aunque lo niegues en tus pensamientos

Ladybug sigue siendo la misma pero tu has cambiado

ya no eres el de siempre

Ahora solo te dedicas a fingir para hacerle creer que eres ese chat noir que la molesta cuando tiene la oportunidad, aquel que le lanza piropos "intentando" llamar su atención

Todo es un teatro para que ella vea que amistad sigue siendo la de antes

y lo haces tan bien que has logrado engañarla

cree en esa sonrisa gatuna

en esos juegos de palabras que le lanzas

Confia tanto que no puede ver a través de tus ojos

Eres bueno ocultando tus sentimientos Chat

Actúas que la molestas, sigues con tus coqueteos e insinuaciones tal cual lo has hecho desde el primer día, pero tu intención ya es otra...

...ya no lo haces con el afán de que te mire o se de cuenta que la amas, claro para que lo harias si ya lo sabe...asi que el motivo porque te comportas como siempre es para engañarla

Y ella te cree, cree en la mentira

es que lo haces muy bien

Tanto asi que ha caído presa de tu engaño

Piensa que sigues siendo el Chat Noir de toda la vida, aquel que solo busca llamar su atención, aquel que espera una oportunidad para acercarte, ese gato que le lanza cumplidos halagadores, que sigue buscando la manera de llegar a su corazón

No tiene idea que es mentira...

...la verdad es que ya te rendiste a la posibilidad de que pueda amarte

su corazón pertenece a otra persona

Y no eres tú

"Mala suerte"

Algunas veces ya te habías hecho esas preguntas, cuando mirabas el techo de tu habitación pensando en ella, ¿que pasaría si Ladybug estaría enamorada de alguien?

¿que podrías hacer para competir con esa persona?

no tuviste muchas vueltas que darle para llegar a la conclusión de que no tendrías oportunidad

Ahora que sabes que es cierto que existe esa persona no puedes mas que sentir envidia de él tanto que llegas hasta casi odiarlo

¿acaso se puede odiar a alguien que no conoces?...

ahora sabes que si es posible

La verdad es dolorosa

La perdiste...desde antes de que te confesaras ya estabas perdido

era jaque mate desde el principio

Han pasado los días y tardaste en aceptar las cosas

Te tomó muchas noches de insomnio asimilar la situación

Incluso después de dos meses aun duele

-vaya gatito estas muy callado, tanto te cansó el Akuma que no tienes fuerzas para molestarme.-escuchas su voz y vuelves en si

Hace apenas unos minutos acaban de terminar su trabajo de capturar un Akuma

-para nada mi Lady; solo estaba pensando la manera en como pedirte una cita.-añades con una sonrisa felina.-se me ocurren muchas maneras

La ves rodar los ojos acostumbrada a esas frases que antes lanzabas con verdadera intención

Pero que ahora lo haces solo para hacerle creer una mentira

-Gatito no te cansas verdad?.-exclama rascándose la mejilla.-no debí decirte nada, así estaría tranquila.-

Ladeas la cabeza con diversión

No puedes evitar sentirte un poco feliz

Los momentos que tienen a solas después de acabar con el mal siempre son entretenidos y relajantes

-bueno, ya se me acaba el tiempo.-susurras al escuchar la alarma de tu miraculous.-hasta una próxima ocasión mi lady.-te despides no sin antes tomarle de la mano y darle un beso

La ves reprocharte con la mirada

Corres y saltas alejándote de ella para volver a ser Adrien

"era una batalla perdida" piensas con tristeza mientras los recuerdos vuelven a tu cabeza

...

El día pasa condenadamente lento

Te refugias en la biblioteca para estar a solas

No es que te desagrade ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo

Pero te es difícil respirar cuando estas en el patio de la escuela ya que siempre hay fanáticas que intentan sacarte conversación

ser popular definitivamente tenía su parte negativa

-por dios sigues con esa cara verdad?.-escuchas la voz del gato que sale de tu chaqueta mirando alrededor.-

-Plagg que crees que haces, alguien puede verte.-

-es que tengo un hambre infernal, además no hay nadie así que no te preocupes iré a buscar un poco de comida y ya regreso.-

"que?"

-oye no; es muy peligroso.- Plagg no se caracteriza por ser cuidadoso o medir las consecuencias pero por comida crees que seria capaz de matar.-vuelve aquí, yo iré por algo de comer así que descuida

-tsk, pero apresúrate que no me has dado de comer en todo el día.-se queja cual niño mal humorado.-miau te quedas pensando todo el rato en tu chica y te descuidas de las cosas que son importantes, y con importantes me refiero al queso.-asevera con seriedad

-tu que sabes del amor Plagg.-lanzas con un pesado suspiro

-tú no eres el primer guardián del anillo sabes?...he visto muchas veces tu caso.-exclama intentando olfatear comida más que queriendo conversar en si.-si quieres un consejo te sugiero que busques a otras chicas.-añade con enfado al ver que no puede detectar nada comestible

-¿que?...pero Ladybug es única, no hay manera en que alguien se pueda comparar.-

-pero ella dijo que quería a otra persona, cuando se trata de sentimientos no se puede obligar a que te quiera.-levantas la ceja extrañado

El minúsculo gato tenia razón

-vaya no creí que pudiera dar buenos consejos.-añades a tono de broma

El felino ignora tu comentario

-como sea vayamos por comida que muero de hambre.-finaliza volviéndose a esconderse en tu chaqueta

Lo hace justo en el tiempo indicado

sin que puedas darte cuenta habían otras dos personas que entraron a la sección donde estabas descansando

Alya y Marinette

Te quedas impactado ante la presencia de las chicas

Incluso temes que hayan podido podido ver al Kwami

-Adrien que tal.-Saluda Alya

A su atrás puedes ver a Marinette que sonríe con timidez y solo atina a saludarte con la mano

-Hola chicas.-expresas educado y le devuelves el saludo con la mano a la ojiazul haciendo el mismo gesto

Sin embargo no puedes evitar ponerte nervioso y es que piensas que tal ves pudieron ver al gato

los segundos pasan de una manera silenciosa y te relajas un poco al darte cuenta que no vieron nada raro ya que si así fuera lo preguntarían de inmediato

-¿estas solo?.-pregunta la morena un tanto extrañada mirando alrededor.-

-s...si.-asientes apenas.-'porque la pregunta

-es que parecía que estabas hablando con alguien.-

Suspiras intranquilo

-si, es que a veces pienso en voz alta.-excusas con torpeza, ellas solo se miran entre si, sin embargo ya no dicen nada, parece que las has convencido.-ehm hacer eso me ayuda a estudiar mejor.-agregas con torpeza.-bueno chicas yo las tengo que dejar, iré por algo de tomar

logras salir sin que sospechen nada

-uff eso estuvo cerca.-señalas con enojo mientras abres tu chaqueta

El felino asoma su cabeza por el bolsillo

-descuida, las chicas son todas despistadas.- señala asintiendo

-me vas a meter en problemas si sigues con esa actitud.-aseveras

-pero es tu culpa, me has matado de hambre todo el dia.-vuelve a quejarse, aunque no podías refutarlo, tenía razón, te olvidaste de darle su ración de la mañana

-ok, lo siento no lo hice con intención.-

-andas muy despistado desde el día de la confesión.-exclama Plagg.-sigue mi consejo, eres famoso y popular, aprovéchalo y veras que encontraras a alguien que te hará olvidarla

Sonríes de medio lado

Ahí estaba de nuevo Plagg con sus extraños consejos

Lo peor de todo es que tenía sentido y sonaba muy convincente

Aunque al gato le costara admitir de alguna manera le tenías preocupado, aunque él jamás te lo diría abiertamente

-no lo sé Plagg, tú no sabes nada de estos temas, no deberíamos estar conversando, menos aquí.-susurras

Estar conversando mientras caminas por los pasillos de la escuela no era muy seguro que digamos

...

Las clases han terminado y no te has dado cuenta

No puedes creer que la extraña conversación con kwami siga resonando en tu cabeza

Debias admitir que tenía razón en muchas cosas

Ademas que te sorprendió que haya sido capaz de hablar de otro tema que no sea los tipos de queso que existen

Pero ha sido necesario que el diminuto gato haya intervenido y es que te ha hecho darte cuenta que es mejor intentar seguir mirando hacia adelante que a esperar sin hacer nada

Fingir todo el tiempo te esta costando

Es insoportablemente doloroso y te sientes muy mal por engañarla

Por hacerle creer que todo está bien cuando no es asi

"mala suerte" vuelves a repetir en tu mente

Caminas apresurado a la salida, se te hizo tan tarde que ya nadie queda en la escuela

le das un leve vistazo a tu anillo; el Miraculous del gato que dota al portador con poderes de mala suerte

Algo irónico

Eres la contraparte de Ladybug, es decir ella representa a la buena suerte

"la buena suerte"

Seguro ella no estaría pasando por esta misma situación verdad?

" a ella si le deben estar correspondiendole" susurras con tristeza

Ese es el pequeño consuelo al que te aferras

que si ella es feliz entonces tu situación no es tan dolorosa

Ladeas la mirada al ver al final del pasillo a una figura conocida

"es Marinette"

Ella no nota tu presencia y sigue mirando afuera

-hola.-saludas de improviso

La ves dar un leve salto asustada

-A...A...Adrien?!.-pronuncia nerviosa.-h...hola.-

-pensé que era el único que seguía en la escuela.-comentas mientras te acercas a su lado

ves la fuerte lluvia caer y comprendes porque ella sigue aquí

-si...se me hizo un poco tarde y cuando me di cuenta empezó a llover y pues aquí estoy esperando a que pase la lluvia.-dice con voz temblorosa.-

-está bien si te hago compañía?.-preguntas

Tal vez con otras personas no serias tan formal

Pero con Marinette tenías que ser un poco diferente

Por alguna razón ella no se siente cómoda cuando estas cerca

Es por eso que se comporta de manera tan diferente contigo que con los demás

Aun así no crees que sea porque no le agrades

Al contrario, aunque no has pasado mucho tiempo con ella, los momentos en que has tenido la oportunidad de verla te has dado cuenta que la ojiazul es muy buena persona, muy sincera, bonita e inteligente

Una muy rara combinacion

-c...claro que si, me encantaría.-expresa entre balbuceos.-e...q...quiero decir está bien

Tú solo sonríes como respuesta

Ella se te queda mirando fijamente sin que te des cuenta

es una experta en hacer eso...pero no lo sabes

ignorando lo que siente tu amiga enfocas tu vista en el paisaje

Esta situación se te hace familiar

Haces un poco de memoria

es verdad, en tu primer día de escuela también llovía al final de clases

-esto me trae recuerdos.-susurras con nostalgia.-hasta ese día yo jamás había tenido amigos

-t...también lo recuerdo.-responde con un leve suspiro perdiendo su vista en la misma imagen que tiene tu atención.-

-creí que me odiarías de por vida por lo de tu asiento.-señalas recordando ese incidente en particular

Tu objetivo principal era hacer amigos y experimentar que se sentía tener una vida normal

irónicamente casi todo termina muy mal

-s...e...es que no te conocía, a...además como eras amigo de Chloe y...yo pensé que estabas de su lado solo para molestarme.-expresa.-pero estuve muy equivocada

-sabes?... cuándo aceptaste el paraguas no sabes lo feliz que me sentí...porque supe que aceptabas mis disculpas.-ella no sabe qué hacer, tu repentino comentario acaba de tomarla por sorpresa, si ahora pudieras quitar tu atención del paisaje podrías notar lo avergonzada que se encuentra, pero tu mala suerte no te deja ver esa hermosa timidez.-tu eres mi primera amiga Marinette, si ese malentendido iba a hacer que tú y yo nos volviéramos amigos entonces me gustaría que volviera a pasar de la misma manera.

-a..Adrien.-susurra tu nombre conteniendo el aliento

Cuando alguien recibe tal halago de la persona que ama

Puede hacerla confundir

Más que eso

Le puede dar esperanzas

Y tú lo estas haciendo con Marinette

Ella está locamente enamorada de ti

y como no va a estarlo, si te comportas asi

De esa manera tan sincera...tan real

Chat Noir es tu alter-ego

Siendo el héroe felino te muestras muy diferente y es que detrás de la máscara gatuna te sientes con la confianza suficiente para dejar salir ese lado extrovertido que escondes...

Pero aquella que le muestras a Marinette siendo solo Adrien también es verdadera

Ambas lo son

Y esta última es la que ha cautivado a la ojiazul pero solo porque la vio antes que tu otra personalidad

Tu nobleza y sinceridad han cautivado su corazón de una manera tan poderosa que ella no puede pensar siquiera en alguien más que nos seas tú, y ese es el principal motivo por el cual chat Noir no ha podido conquistarla...

Ella se enamoró primero de Adrien

Si no te hubieras mostrado de esa manera aquel primer día de lluvia

Si por azares del destino no se hubieran conocido ese fatídico primer dia de escuela

Entonces podrías haberla conquistado como Chat

y si...al final ladybug se hubiera terminado enamorando del héroe felino...

...que se enamore de ti hubiera pasado de todas maneras y eso es porque ambos son una misma persona

Adrien y Chat Noir

Si tan solo Marinette no hubiera visto a Adrien primero

Entonces ahora seria Chat Noir el chico que estaría en su mente todo el tiempo

Serias correspondido

pero bueno...la realidad es muy cruel y muy irónica a veces ya que tus sentimientos si son correspondidos

Pero tienes mala suerte de no saberlo

Y piensas que Ladybug es feliz solo porque posee el prodigio de la buena suerte

Piensas que a ella si le deben estar correspondiendo a sus sentimientos...

...y tienes razón

Si le corresponden...es una chica muy afortunada solo que aun no lo sabe

Ninguno de ustedes dos lo sabe

La lluvia llega a su fin y te despides de Marinette desconociendo todo lo que acaba de pasar por la mente de tu amiga

Y es que ahora ella se siente más atrapada por ti

Es una pena que no te des cuenta...

Maldita mala suerte

 **C...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo antes de empezar quiero decir que esta historia esta siendo resubida

espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **LA MALA SUERTE DEL GATO**

 **CAPITULO III**

* * *

Estas con la vista perdida mirando un punto fijo en particular

Pensando en muchas cosas, aunque lo cierto es que tu mente se pierde imaginándote como seria el rostro de tu amada

tal vez dejar de pensar en ella seria buena idea

y es que es como si estuvieras torturándote a ti mismo

Nunca creíste que sufrir por amor podría ser tan doloroso

Ya han pasado varias semanas y aun no puedes superar aquella confesion

Lo peor es que todo se está complicando

Ya no eres capaz de seguir soportando la situación... seguir fingiendo cuando estas con ella se hace mas dificil

Cada día un poco mas

Habías escuchado muchas veces que el tiempo se encargaba de borrar las heridas de amor

Pero en tu caso sucedía todo lo contrario

-Adrien dentro de 5 minutos empezamos.-escuchas la voz del asistente fotográfico

Respondes asintiendo levemente

Tu estado de ánimo se ha visto afectado

Antes podías disimularlo mejor

Sin embargo ahora es muy evidente

Ayer Nino te preguntó qué te pasaba

Tu amigo ya se había dado cuenta desde antes pero no se atrevió a preguntarte hasta ese momento

Le dijiste que estabas bien, que solo eran los problemas de siempre que tenías con tu padre

No fuiste muy convincente con tu argumento pues notaste que no creyó en tus palabras, pero no insistió para no incomodarte y entendió que tal vez no querías hablar del tema...

y si

no podías hablar de estos temas y era tan irreal que hasta te costaba creer

pero no tenias opción, hasta tu decepción amorosa debía ser un secreto

Tienes responsabilidades, no solo debes salvar la ciudad, sino también proteger los prodigios, no solo el tuyo sino también el de tu amada y mantener las identidades en secreto, tienes que llevar toda esa carga y seguir tus obligaciones como estudiante y el trabajo de modelo...

Tu vida no es tan sencilla como lo pintan

No es fácil

Y ahora es mucho peor ya que tu relación con Ladybug te está afectando a tal punto que no sabes que hacer

Te estás perdiendo

y no puedes disimularlo

Incluso crees que deberias tomar los consejos de Plagg con seriedad

Sonríes dándote cuenta lo desesperado que te encuentras, es decir; ya la sola idea de plantearte con seriedad las palabras del gato era una completa locura

Siendo honestos era lo mejor

No es como si no hubieras repasado mentalmente todas las posibilidades

La realidad es que Ladybug nunca se fijará en ti

Ya tiene a otra persona en su mente

Ella misma te lo dijo y seguramente es correspondida

Y aun asi te quieres aferrar a una esperanza?

ya ha sido suficiente incluso para ti

lo mejor es renunciar

Lo único que puedes hacer es seguir hacia adelante y ya no mirar atrás

-ya es hora Adrien.-la voz del asistente te saca de tus pensamientos, el sujeto te pide que le sigas al estudio

Resoplas mientras acatas las órdenes

Lo que nunca te ha gustado de las sesiones fotográficas es lo extenuantemente repetitivo que se torna, eso y el hecho de seguir las indicaciones en todo momento hace que se ponga estresante

-Aquí está la estrella.-expresa Eduard Vaseline, el nuevo encargado de la marca que promocionaras la siguiente temporada de invierno.-bien Adrien como sabes tu padre ha firmado tus servicios con exclusividad

Nunca has estado muy al tanto de los negocios ya que de esos temas los encargados son los empleados de la empresa

Asi que no nunca has estado familiarizado al tipo de contrato que han firmado en representación tuya

-un placer.-saludas con cortesía al señor que asiente con ligereza

-bueno está de más decir que eres alguien muy famoso y que va a beneficiar a la marca, estamos muy contentos de que estés aquí.-añade con diplomacia.-queremos expandir más nuestro mercado y contigo como imagen seguro que haremos crecer nuestra compañía...

Escuchas fingiendo que estas prestando atencion

Actúas de la manera más correcta posible

Estas conversaciones son rutinarias

Ya tienes experiencia en estos temas, antes les dabas mucha más importancia pero ahora ha dejado de ser de tu interés

Solo lo haces para complacer a tu papá

Sin embargo hay algo nuevo en todo el discurso de Eduard

Algo que te llama la atención

Dice que las sesiones no lo harás solo como siempre

Sino que tendrás una compañera

La idea no te disgusta

Incluso piensas que será más divertido tener a alguien con quien conversar durante las sesiones

...

Regresas a casa

El tiempo paso rápido y ya es de noche

Estas agotado por la larga y extensa sesión que se prolongó un par de horas

Aunque te habían dicho que ibas a tener una compañera, pensabas que la conocerías hoy, pero lamentablemente el vuelo que la llevaba se retrasó así que no pudo ser posible el esperado encuentro

No tenías muchos datos de la chica

Pero por cómo te lo habían comentado debía tener una fama increíble

Especialmente en el extranjero

Solo te dieron el nombre

"Natalie Romanov"

-Miau la oportunidad está a la vista.-señala el gato con entonación aburrida mientras se asoma de tu bolsillo

Ladeas la mirada con curiosidad mientras ves como el kwami flota alrededor intentando buscar algo con que distraerse

-de que hablas.-preguntas aunque te haces una idea a lo que se refiere

-ya sabes, esta chica Natalie es la indicada.-exclama bostezando de mala gana.-

Sonríes divertido

-pero que hablas no la he visto y no la conozco así que no deberías decir algo así tan a la ligera.-

-Miau soy un ser mágico, mi premonición nunca falla.-expresa.-ya sabes es legendaria

Te tomas el rostro incrédulo de las palabras del gato

No había forma de que alguien diferente de Ladybug sea capaz de llamar tu atención

Ademas las cosas no eran tan sencillas

No es fácil

Al contrario es muy complejo

Sobre todo porque sabes de tus sentimientos

Estas perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug

Lo sigues estando aun después de haber sido rechazado

Y aunque te hayas rendido el sentimiento seguirá intacto en tu corazón

"incluso es más fuerte"

-tenía razón en decirte de que no sabes nada del amor Plagg.-comentas negando con la cabeza mientras el gato ignora tu comentario y sigue flotando buscando con la mirada si hay algo comestible en la habitación

-ya veremos quién es el que tiene razón.-señala.-y cuando te des cuenta que yo la tengo espero que me premies con un kilo de ración diaria de queso de la mejor calidad

Te rascas la mejilla algo pensativo

No hay forma de que el gato tenga razón

Aunque en el fondo quieres que la tenga

Porque si así sucede entonces podrías olvidar el dolor que llevas por dentro

y tu relación con Ladybug ya no sería fingida como lo es ahora

Ya no la engañarías haciéndole creer que todo está bien...que nada ha cambiado

Tú más que nadie quieres que tus sentimientos cambien para que todo vuelva a ser como antes

-mi lady.-susurras apenas mientras sacas una pequeña foto que tienes guardada de la heroína de París

Te la quedas mirando fijamente maldiciendo en tus adentros el hecho de que ella quiera a otra persona

Pero te arrepientes casi al instante por pensar de esa manera tan egoísta

Cuando ella se apodera de tu mente y es en lo único que piensas

Incluso ahora mismo tus sentidos se bloquean solo por verla en una fotografía

No tienes remedio

...

Llegas a la escuela

Esta vez un poco más temprano que de costumbre y eso es que debido a que ayer no se presentó ningún problema con los Akumas y pudiste descansar mejor

Te sientes un poco triste por no haber podido ver a Ladybug, pero sabes que estar separado no te viene mal

Te da un breve respiro para pensar mejor

O eso crees

en realidad te sigues haciendo un lio en la cabeza

La mañana transcurre con normalidad, sin ninguna novedad aparente pero todo se rompe cuando anuncian la incorporación de una nueva alumna a la clase

-atención chicos desde hoy se está integrando una nueva estudiante de nuestro programa de intercambio.-todos los presentes levantan la mirada con curiosidad, expectantes

Ves pasar a una chica alta de cabello castaño, con una expresión jovial y alegre

Ladeas la mirada con curiosidad viendo como tus compañeros se quedan admirados por la nueva silueta, especialmente los chicos

-un gusto, mi nombre es Natalie Romanov, un placer.-hace su presentación

Al escuchar el nombre es que empiezas a poner real atención en la chica

Por el acento y apellido era fácil darse cuenta que era extranjera

Casi inmediatamente todos se abalanzan a conocer a la nueva y preguntarle todo tipo de cosas

-mi intuición no me falla.-escuchas la voz de Plagg mientras sale a echar un vistazo a la situación

Inmediatamente lo vuelves a esconder

-oye estamos en clases, no hagas locuras o te descubrirán.-adviertes, el felino vuelve a bostezar mientras se mete en tu bolsillo

-vaya sí que es una belleza.-escuchas la voz de Nino a lado tuyo que mira gratamente sorprendido.-no lo crees Adrien?.-pregunta queriendo saber tu opinión

No dices nada

Solo asientes dándole la razón

Aunque Plagg te haya metido cosas en la cabeza como que ella sería la chica a la que deberías darle una oportunidad la realidad era muy diferente

Sobre todo porque aun bonita y todo

Natalie no te llamaba tanto la atención

era difícil que alguien pudiera hacerlo ya que Ladybug seguía ocupando todos tus pensamientos

La salida al receso se demora un poco más por la introducción de la chica nueva

La maestra llama al grupo antes de salir

-bien Natalie, como te estas integrando ya avanzado el año escolar, necesitaras un tutor estudiantil.-sugiere

Todos los chicos levantan la mano animado y le ofrecen sus servicios entre griteríos y pedidos y ruegos

-Adrien podrías ser tú?.-el nombramiento de la maestra te coge de improviso

No sabes que decir

Quieres negarte

Y es que si sucede no tendrías tiempo para hacer de tutor

No solo las obligaciones escolares y de trabajo ya llenaban tu cargada agenda sino también tu deber como guardián del anillo del gato era algo que tenías que cumplir

Pasan los segundos mientras todos esperan una respuesta

Intentas pensar en una buena excusa para salir bien librado de la situación

Sin embargo

-ok Adrien se acabó el tiempo!.-sentencia.-serás el tutor de Natalie

"Que?!"

Miras a los lados no creyendo lo que acabas de escuchar

Quieres replicar algo pero sientes un codazo de parte de Nino el cual te mira divertido

-no puedo creer la suerte que tienes amigo mio.-vocifera fingiendo estar celoso.-

-n...no pero yo no dije que si.-excusas con el chico intentando hacer entrar en razón.-

-pues debiste decirlo, así otro tenía la oportunidad.-responde mirando alrededor, notando a mucha gente mirarte con malos ojos

"no puede ser" te quedas pensativo mientras echas un vistazo a Natalie la cual te hace un gesto de saludo

Tú haces lo mismo sin estar muy convencido de que las palabras de Nino sean ciertas

No crees que tengas buena suerte

Al contrario...

La hora del receso pasa con tranquilidad

Toda la clase está hablando sobre la nueva, es la noticia del día

Como ha sido frecuente estos últimos días te vuelves a refugiar en la biblioteca

Definitivamente ser tutor no era una opción que pudieras aceptar

Le dirías a la maestra al final del día que no podrás ayudar a la nueva estudiante con sus cursos, así saldrías bien librado y podrías tener tiempo para ser Chat y también los demás chicos te agradecerían que les dieras la oportunidad de estar con la modelo Romanov

Todos ganarían

-vez te lo dije, mi intuición nunca falla.-exclama el kwami haciendo su aparición echado sobre la mesa del escritorio.- me debes un kilo diario de queso, aparte del que me das normalmente

Te tomas el rostro suspirando de mala gana

Miras al Felino el cual parece no importarle que le descubran

-sigues hablando cosas sin sentido sabes?.-comentas de mala gana

Por alguna razón estabas un poco expectante en conocer a la nueva chica, sobre todo porque el gato te había metido ideas extrañas a la cabeza

Ahora te dabas cuenta que no debías tomar en serio al Kwami

No es que lo hiciera con mala intención

A lo mejor y simplemente estaba preocupado por ti

Él te considera un amigo más que un guardián...

-no son cosas sin sentido, ya te dije que mi intuición felina es legendaria...esa chica será el punto de quiebre.-señala dando un ligero bostezo

No entiendes a qué se refiere con ese último comentario

-no se puede hablar temas serios contigo.-vociferas negando con la mirada.-por eso te quitaré la ración de queso de la cena.-añades como castigo

Ves al Kwami abrir los ojos de la impresión

Su rostro de pánico te provoca una leve risa

No eres de jugarle bromas a nadie

Pero de vez en cuando el kwami te provocaba a tal punto que sabias que se lo merecía

-no bromees con la comida.-brama con seriedad mientras te mira desafiante.-esto es serio, el queso y también mi intuición...acaso crees que ha sido coincidencia que la chica nueva sea tu compañera de trabajo y después te hayas convertido en su tutor ?...acaso crees que fue solo porque la maestra te escogió al azar?

Te quedas en silencio viendo expectante al felino

Intentas comprender lo que te está diciendo

-entonces lo hiciste tú?.-Preguntas.-lo provocaste?.-no sabías si el kwami tenía ese tipo de poderes, pero a saber si podía influir en las circunstancias

Plagg vuelve a bostezar mientras hace el ademan de ignorarte

-no hice nada.-exclama con aburrimiento.-solo es intuición, no es casualidad que las cosas estén sucediendo de esta manera

Te tomas el rostro

Ese gato estaba jugando contigo

-lo sabía solo estas soltando palabras para divertirte.-

-estoy aburrido y no es nada de lo que crees...-

-como sea...mejor regresa a esconderte que te pillaran.-

-solo salí a reclamarte del queso.-expresa con molestia.-me lo debes, y me lo tienes que pagar

Pasan los minutos mientras sigues pensativo

Las casualidades no existen

Podrías ser que entonces esa chica si hiciera que olvidaras a Ladybug?

Dudas de que alguien sea capaz de desviar tus pensamientos de ella

No había forma de que pudieras olvidarla, además se siguen viendo

Los encuentros son casi diarios con tu amada

Fue una suerte que ayer no hubiera ningún peligro al cual acudir

Pero normalmente cada día siempre hay una emergencia que tienen que salvar

-vaya aquí está el hombre con suerte.-la voz de Nino te saca de concentración

Levantas la mirada con curiosidad y es que no te has dado cuenta desde hace que tiempo tu amigo llegó a la biblioteca y no se encuentra solo

Sino Alya también se hace presente

Sin decir nada solo la saludas escuetamente encogiéndote de hombros

Ella sonríe y hace el mismo gesto

-de que hablas.-preguntas curioso al chico

-de la nueva y como te asignaron ser su tutor.-señala haciéndose un espacio y sentándose a tu lado.-Adrien no sabes lo mucho que te están odiando los demás.-añade entre risas

-sí, ya los vi.-menudo lio te habías metido y sin querer.-así que no estoy seguro si es buena suerte.-dices con ironía

-todo el mundo piensa lo contrario.-interviene la morena.-he hablado con la nueva y dice que es una modelo y está aquí por trabajo.-abre los ojos haciéndote el desentendido, pero conoces a Alya, y sabes el motivo por el cual está aquí

"seguramente se ha enterado de algo"

-si es muy bonita, debe ser modelo.-exclamas apenas sin apartar la mirada

Es fácil darse cuenta que Alya quiere información

-me dijo que iba a trabajar con alguien en una nueva marca de ropa que se está lanzando al mercado.-asientes levemente ya entendiendo a donde iba el asunto.-y soltó tu nombre como compañero de trabajo, quisiera saber si no estaba fanfarroneando, porque bueno ya conocemos que las nuevas tienden a ser mentirosas-añade en referencia a Lila

Definitivamente no podías negar la afirmación de Natalie

Aunque quisieras hacerlo ya que si no lo negabas después Nino te estará molestando todo el tiempo

Pero no era algo que pudieras ocultar

Si las fotos iban a salir en las revistas no había manera

-creo que es cierto...ayer me dijeron que ahora trabajaré con una compañera en las sesiones.-comentas rendido.-su nombre es Natalie Romanov, asi que debe ser la misma.-finalizas mientras sientes la mirada burlona de tu compañero el cual solo rie ante los acontecimientos

Pero no sabes que esa noticia toma por sorpresa a la morena

Su expresión cambia un poco

Y se le nota preocupada

-ah en serio?...pensé que estaba diciendo de broma.-susurra con el semblante cambiado

Miras de reojo a Nino para que te diga que le sucede

Tu amigo solo se encoge de hombros diciéndote que no tiene idea

Pero está mintiendo

-sí, creo que ella será mi compañera.-susurras apenas.-y ya todos saben que también me acaban de asignar como su tutor...-expresas esto último con lamento

No te gusta la idea

-bueno así que es verdad entonces?.-asientes con la cabeza.-en fin, se me hace tarde y tengo que encontrarme con Marinette en la cafetería, nos vemos chicos.-se despide apresurada

Te quedas confundido ante el cambio de comportamiento

-mmm acaso me perdí de algo?.-preguntas a Nino que curiosamente ya no parece estar tan animado como antes por la noticia de la nueva

...

El enemigo no ha sido fácil

Ha costado más de la cuenta vencerlo

Pero no porque haya sido alguien fuerte

Al contrario

En otras circunstancias lo hubieran logrado con facilidad

El problema no ha sido el Akuma

Sino que Ladybug no parece haber estado en buenas condiciones

Ahora que han terminado la tarea tus sospechas se convierten en realidad

Su ánimo no es el de siempre

Su expresión no es la misma

Algo le ha sucedido

Te quedas mirándola fijamente en silencio mientras ella está sentada contemplando la luna llena

Te pierdes en sus ojos azules y cuando sucede eso es difícil recuperar los sentidos

Sin embargo lo puedes hacer y es que la situación no es la mejor

No te gusta verla triste

Pero no sabes que decir

Quieres preguntarle que le sucede

Pero las palabras mueren en tu garganta

Se quedan temerosas

Sin embargo no puedes soportar verla tan callada y encerrada en si misma

Cierras los ojos buscando el valor necesario

-todo bien mi lady?.-susurras mientras das un pequeño brinco para quedar a su lado y hacerle compañía-

-si, estoy bien gatito.-responde mientras te da una leve sonrisa fingida.-porque la pregunta

Incluso su voz suena diferente

-pareces triste.-pronuncias mirándola de reojo.-nunca te he visto así antes.-expresas sincero

Ella no te responde

Ambos se quedan en silencio

Comprendes que ella no tiene ganas de hablar y prefieres no forzarla a hacerlo

La ladybug que conoces es positiva, valiente, atrevida y decidida

En todas las batallas siempre ha sido genial

Pero hoy...

...hoy ha estado diferente

Sin confianza...muy dubitativa pero sobre todo triste

Incluso lo notaste antes de que empezaran a ir en busca del Akuma

Te quedas absorto mirando fijamente su silueta

Estas completamente perdido, tanto que te sientes mal por no poder confortarla

Y las palabras vuelven a morir antes de que salgan de tu boca

Quisieras decirle que todo estará bien

Que no debería ponerse asi

Pero no puedes

No te atreves...

El sonido de que la transformación de ella est{a por terminar lo único que rompe el silencio entre los dos

-bueno gatito ya debo irme.-expresa intentando disimular su estado

Quieres detenerla

Pero de nuevo no tienes el valor de hacerlo

Sabes que no podrías hacer nada...nada de lo que hagas podría cambiarle el ánimo

Te das una idea de lo que puede estar pasando

Lo has visto en su mirada

...es la misma que tienes tú cuando te miras en el espejo

Entonces te preguntas si está corriendo la misma suerte que tú

pero no tendría sentido

Se supone que ella representaba a la buena suerte

"Acaso no eres feliz?" preguntas a la nada

-mi lady.-susurras mientras la ves partir

Sientes un leve dolor en el pecho

Te sientes triste por ella

Solo te queda esperar

...esperar a que mañana sea un día mejor para tu amada

Lo deseas más que cualquier otra cosa

Incluso no te importaría volver a ser rechazado si eso hace que vuelva a sonreír otra vez

Irónicamente no sabes que eres el responsable de todo esto

Tú eres el causante de su dolor

Y cuando te enteres tal vez sea demasiado tarde...

 **c...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo antes de empezar quiero decir que esta historia esta siendo resubida

espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **LA MALA SUERTE DEL GATO**

 **CAPITULO IV**

* * *

Tienes mala suerte

Te lo repites cada vez que cruzan las miradas

Te lo repites cuando sus ojos azules te dicen que puedes ser correspondido

Duele no?

Creías que no podía haber peor dolor que su rechazo

Pero estabas equivocado

Ahora mismo puedes sentir esa terrible sensación desgarrarte por dentro

Y no puedes hacer nada por mas que trataras de intentarlo no funcionaria

Lo sabes

Te quedas a contemplar con frustración e impotencia como poco a poco la chica de tus sueños empieza a apagarse lentamente...

Recuerdas la primera vez que la conociste

Esa determinación y habilidades extraordinarias para pelear con el akuma te dejó impactado, solo fue necesario que la vieras una vez para que te dieras cuenta que ibas a terminar obsesionado

Tuviste razón

Y cada día que pasaste con ella empezaste a conocerla mejor, aun cuando usaba la máscara podías ver en su interior, una chica decidida, alegre, positiva, divertida y que nunca se rinde y que siempre encuentra la manera de salir victoriosa

Como no ibas a enamorarte

Sigues enamorado, por eso no soportas verla así

al principio creíste que solo era tu imaginación pero hoy te has dado cuenta que ella ha comenzado a fingir al igual que tú

Pero no es tan buena actriz como lo eres tú

La miras de reojo

Estas alejado de ella lo suficiente como para que el silencio no sea tan incomodo

Intuyes cual podría ser el motivo de esa tristeza que intenta ocultar en su mirada

pero no tenia sentido

se supone que ella lleva el prodigio de la buena suerte

deberían estar pasandole solo cosas buenas

-mi lady hoy la noche está más hermosa que de costumbre no lo cree?.-preguntas solo para romper el silencio

La ves parpadear curiosa mientras levanta la mirada a observar las estrellas

Esboza una leve sonrisa

Pero no puede ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos aun así intenta hacerte creer que está bien

-gatito no pierdes la oportunidad no?.-exclama negando con la mirada

Suspiras aliviado al escuchar ese comentario

-pero si yo no he dicho nada.-respondes entre risas y das un salto para quedar a su lado

-si pero ya se lo que vendrá después.-expresa levemente enojada.-

-nose de que me hablas mi lady, yo solo quería que mirase las estrellas.-susurras ingenuo de tus propias intenciones.-se está haciendo ideas equivocadas

-en serio Chat, luego me ibas a pedir que saliera contigo.-señala rodando los ojos

No puedes contradecirla

Acaba de pillarte

Aunque ya no lo dirías en serio como antes, que ella te siga el juego te tranquiliza un poco

te hace pensar que tal vez no es tan grave lo que le pasa

y aunque lo fuera lo conoces lo suficiente como para que ella sea capaz de superarlo

"Ella podrá superarlo" te lo repites mentalmente

-vaya si que me conoces bien.-respondes totalmente rendido

Ambos se miran de reojo y ella empieza a reír

Tú también te contagias

Por lo menos pudiste robarle una sonrisa y quitarle por unos instantes esa expresión de melancolía

Pero solo dura un efímero instante

Instante que pasa con rapidez y de nuevo esos ojos azules vuelven a tornarse tristes

El sonido de que su transformación ya va a terminar hace que se ponga de pie y se despida de ti con ese semblante que te preocupa demasiado

Te quedas en el mismo lugar y vuelves a levantar la mirada al cielo

Susurras que es lo que le sucede a tu amor

Y aunque intentes darle vueltas al asunto

puedes darte una leve idea

"no puede ser verdad"

...

Cada día más triste

Cada día se hunde

Te tomas desesperado el rostro intentando pensar que es lo que le sucede

Lo peor es que ella se niega a decirte algo

"estoy bien Gatito, son solo cosas tuyas" es la única respuesta que escuchaste de sus labios

Pero entre más te lo dice menos te lo crees

Ya sabes el motivo de esa tristeza que la está consumiendo

Ella no es correspondida...tiene tu misma mala suerte

-quien podría ser tan estúpido de rechazar a ladybug.-comentas a la nada

O bueno siempre hay alguien que te escucha cuando hablas con la voz alta

-mmm y sigues con ese tema.-el felino se asoma en tu bolsillo dando un ligero bostezo.-además de donde sacas que la rechazaron.-Pregunta Plagg mientras empieza a flotar alrededor aun somnoliento en busca de un bocadillo

-no lo soporto.-susurras apenas volviendo a recordar ayer que la escuchaste llorar en silencio.-se supone que tiene el prodigio de la buena suerte...-

Según tu lógica no tenía sentido que le pasaran cosas malas por tener el amuleto contrario al que llevas puesto

Deberían sucederle cosas buenas no?

Eso creías

-no hay queso por aquí.-responde bostezando de mala gana

Desvías la mirada pensativo

Estas desesperado

La situación te está afectando demasiado a ti también

No puedes soportar verla asi

Duele

Duele peor que cuando te rechazó

-qué puedo hacer.-susurras sintiéndote impotente de no ser capaz de cambiar su ánimo, solo lo logras por momentos hacer que se olvide de su problema...pero eso no sirve.-vamos Plagg dame alguna solución.-te sorprendes lo desesperado que estas

Y es que rogar al kwami ya era cruzar un límite

El felino ignora tus suplicas y da otro bostezo -

-yo creo que Ladybug es alguien con mucha suerte, así que no debes preocuparte.-dice y regresa de mala gana a tu bolsillo a descansar

-sabía que no tenía caso pedirte ayuda.-vociferas de mala gana.-además te equivocaste con esa chica Natalie.-comentas con seriedad.-hace ya dos semanas que la conozco y trabajamos juntos pero nada de lo que dices ha pasado

Recuerdas que el felino te había dicho que esa chica

La nueva alumna y modelo Natalie Romanov era la indicada

Quisiste creer en las palabras de tu kwami

Y por eso te sentiste muy ansioso cuando conversaste por primera vez con ella y aunque tenían muy buena química en el trabajo no había nada más que eso, solo son amigos

Buenos amigos porque su personalidad es afín a la tuya pero no estás enamorado

Y el sentimiento es mutuo

-es cierto lo que digo, esa chica es la indicada...es el punto de quiebre.-vuelve a decir asomando la cabeza por tu bolsillo.-exijo mi pago por adelantado

-no tendrás nada, todo lo que dices no es cierto, ni se acerca.-comentas entre risas.-eres malo adivinando la suerte sabes Plagg?

El kwami ladea la mirada y vuelve a ocultarse

Suspiras de mala gana mientras te alistas para un nuevo día de escuela

Las clases transcurren como siempre

Sin embargo en química sucede algo curioso, y es que cada mes se hacen diferentes grupos de 2 personas para presentar los trabajos de laboratorio, al ser los grupos elegidos al azar siempre has tenido el temor de que te toque con Chloe

Felizmente no sucedió

Pero si tienes mala suerte Adrien

Querías que te tocara con Nino

Te sorprendes un poco cuando tu nueva compañera de grupo es Natalie

Piensas que debe ser otra casualidad

Incluso cuando la maestra los nombra a los dos el gato se asoma con la mirada divertida

-te lo dije.-

Empiezas a confundirte y es que no sabes si realmente el kwami tiene poderes y está obligando a acercarlos más a Natalie y a ti

Todo para que gane su estúpida apuesta

Ya no sabes que creer

Acaso todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido una obra maestra de Plagg para conseguir su queso?...

Aunque no crees que sea capaz de hacer algo asi...sigue siendo sospechoso

-vaya tu no podrías tener mejor suerte.-expresa Nino que está a tu lado con una mirada divertida.-no puedo creer que te tocara con Natalie, esto debe estar arreglado

-yo también lo creo.-comentas desviando la mirada, bueno definitivamente Natalie era la mejor opción aunque hubieras preferido trabajar con tu amigo.-

-si pero mírame a mí que tengo que trabajar con Chloe.-

-jajaja lo tuyo no es mala suerte... es un castigo divino.-

-y que lo digas.-expresa suspirando de mala gana.-pero solo es mala suerte, en cambio lo de Marinette si es un castigo...-expresa

Al poco tiempo se da cuenta de su propio comentario y se queda en silencio con una expresión de haber cometido un error

-Marinette?...acaso le pudo tocar alguien peor que Chloe?.-preguntas ingenuo

Nino se remueve incomodo en su asiento

Pero suspira aliviado de que no has dado cuenta de nada

-si le toco Sabrina...ya sabes.-eso no parecía ser un castigo.-ya sabes si se pone odiosa dicen que es 10 veces peor que Chloe

-en serio?.-preguntas incrédulo

El chico asiente algo nervioso

Su actitud un tanto extraña te llama la atención pero lo dejas de lado ya que mente vuelve a pensar en ladybug

Necesitas buscar la manera en que ella vuelva a sonreír de verdad

Y que sea la misma chica alegre de antes

El único consuelo que tienes es que por lo menos ella se siente mejor cuando está Chat a su lado haciéndole compañía, gastándole bromas e intentando ser ese caballero que busca la oportunidad pero que falla en cada intento

Le has robado varias sonrisas

Pero no ha sido suficiente

Ella sigue ocultando su dolor

Y eso te desespera

Como quisieras poder llegar a su corazón

Si tan solo fueras tú quien a quien ella amara

"maldita suerte"

esto no debería estar pasando a tu amada

Estas perdido en tus pensamientos que no te das cuenta que ya es hora del receso de medio turno, Nino te da un codazo para que vuelvas a la realidad

Apresurado alistas tus cosas para salir e ir a la biblioteca

Ya te has acostumbrado al ambiente silencioso y apacible del lugar

Ademas desde que se publicaron las últimas sesiones de fotos de la revista las fans se han duplicado en la escuela

así que por eso caminas por los pasillos con prisa, lo ultimo que quieres es chocar con algún grupo de ellas

Apresuras el paso sin embargo te detienes de golpe

Algo te llama la atención

A lo lejos en una esquina ves a Alya y Marinette conversar

No sería nada raro pero es que la peliazul parece estar llorando

La morena la cubre con un abrazo para reconfortarla

Miras preocupado la escena

Nunca antes habías visto llorar a Marinette

Te preguntas si podía haberle ocurrido algo a sus padres o a ella

Pasan los minutos y te quedas viendolas

Esperas a que se calmen las cosas

deseas ir a preguntar que es lo que ocurre pero tal vez no era el mejor de los momentos

Al final Marinette parece recuperar su semblante de siempre

Después de una charla Alya se va no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente

Intentando reconfortarla

Desvías la mirada un tanto pensativo

No puedes evitar sentirte preocupado

Te quedas de pie mirándola fijamente, dudando si ir o no para hacerle compañía

Quieres saber si todo está bien

-hola.-saludas escuetamente desde lejos

Se sorprende un poco al verte

se pone las manos al rostro intentando limpiarse las lagrimas lo mas rapido posible para que no te des cuenta

-H...Hola Adrien.-suena quebrada

No puede ocultar su estado de ánimo

Aunque lo intenta su voz la delata

Bajas la mirada sin saber que hacer

crees que acabas de empeorar las cosas

ademas de que no saber como podrías hacer para cambiar esos ánimos que lleva

-e...estas bien?.-preguntas intentando no sonar ansioso, nunca te ha gustado ver a alguien llorar, mucho menos si se trata de un amigo.-

Ella no es capaz de decirte nada

No puede hablar

El nudo en la garganta le impide responderte

Aunque desea hacerlo

Desea decirte que todo está bien

Pero como podría hacerlo si tú eres el causante de su tristeza

Tú eres la causa de su dolor

Y no lo sabes porque eres un idiota con mala suerte

-por favor no...-suplicas cuando ves como una lagrima rebelde se desliza por su rostro.-por favor...-vuelves a decir mientras levantas la mano y acaricias su mejilla para quitar ese sollozo.-

Ella tiembla ligeramente al sentir tu contacto

Quiere alejarse pero no puede

Solo te mira con culpa y vergüenza

Se siente avergonzada que la veas tan frágil...tan expuesta yque de alguna manera te des cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti

El solo pensar que podrías descubrirla la destroza

para ella es difícil controlar estos sentimientos

Y se siente mucho peor sabiendo que eres tú quien acaba de acercarse justo ahora

no sabes que tú eres el responsable de toda su agonía

Aquel estúpido chico que está intentando reconfortarla es el mismo que le esta haciendo daño

y no te das cuenta

y le duele

le duele más

No lo puede soportar

Y estalla en llanto

Desesperada solo se aferra a ti para no caer al suelo

Solloza descontrolada apoyando su cabeza en tu pecho

Y no entiendes que sucede

Cambien te duele verla así

lo único que haces es abrazarla esperando que eso logre calmarla}

pero ese gesto solo lo hunde más y mas en su tristeza y su llanto aumenta

Te preguntas porque llora

Si tan solo supieras que es por tu culpa

Ella cree que no es correspondida

y ahora que la estas abrazando no te das cuenta que le estas haciendo más daño

no te das cuenta que tu cercanía la está desmoronando

Si tan solo supieras que eres el culpable ni te atreverías si quiera a mirarla

Pero no lo sabes

Y por eso la sigues torturando y no te das cuenta

Dulce y cruel tortura para marinette

 **c...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo antes de empezar quiero decir que esta historia esta siendo resubida

espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **LA MALA SUERTE DEL GATO**

 **CAPITULO V**

* * *

Te quedas contemplando a Marinette

Has hecho lo que has podido para calmarla, la trajiste a la biblioteca para hacerla sentir mejor

Crees que ha sido una buena decisión ya que parece estar un poco mas calmada

No sabes que decir o como empezar una conversación, el silencio te incomoda un poco

-p...perdón por comportarme asi.-ella es la que rompe el silencio con una disculpa

No entiendes por qué lo está diciendo

A lo mejor y se siente avergonzada por haber llorado en tu pecho como una completa tonta

-no te disculpes.-no había motivo para que lo hiciera.-¿ya te sientes mejor?.-preguntas en un leve susurro

Ella asiente tímida mientras te mira

Sonríes al ver que su semblante luce mejor

-eso me alegra.-responder, aunque aún puedes percibir esa tristeza en su mirada,

quisieras preguntarle que le sucede

pero no seria apropiado

lo ultimo que quieres es meter la para

Pero debías ayudarla de alguna manera no?

es decir Marinette es tu amiga

-lo siento por estar haciéndote perder el tiempo, seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer que estar aquí conmigo.-aunque su rostro fingiera estar mejor su voz delataba que se seguía sintiéndose mal

-para nada.-respondes.-...a decir verdad los recesos lo intento pasar a solas para descansar.-ella desvía la mirada sintiéndose una tonta por interrumpir tu momento a solas, inmediatamente te das cuenta de tu pequeño error que acabas de cometer.-pero si eres tú la que me hace compañía está bien...es perfecto.-

Tus palabras no parecen tener el efecto deseado incluso provocan que su semblante vuelva a entristecer

-g...gracias, bueno ya me tengo que ir.-se excusa con una voz que sale desesperada

Como si quisiera escapar

Se levanta rápidamente

No tienes tiempo de reaccionar

Quisieras preguntar qué sucede pero antes de que pronuncies una palabra ella ya se ha ido

-Creo que dije algo malo.-susurras a la nada sintiéndote un idiota aunque no sabes por que

El Kwami sale de tu bolsillo al notar que no hay nadie en la biblioteca

Empieza a volar con aburrimiento

-quiero el queso de mi apuesta.-expresa sin mirarte

Suspiras de mala gana

Te quedas pensativo intentando comprender porque Marinette salió huyendo de ti

Bueno al final no te sorprendes mucho de que hiciera algo así

Sabes que eres patético intentando reconfortar a las personas

No pudiste hacerlo con ladybug y ahora mucho menos con Marinette

-Plagg acaso crees que soy un pésimo amigo.-esa definición caía perfecto contigo

Y si...

... como podías considerarte un amigo si no eras capaz de ayudar cuando te necesitaban y ser ese apoyo en sus momentos difíciles

El felino de mala gana husmea por los alrededores, aunque pareciera que ignora tu pregunta en realidad si lo ha escuchado y a su manera está pensando que decir

-no lo sé.-suelta con desgano al saber que no hay comida en ningún lugar.-solo creo que eres muy despistado.-señala sentándose en la mesa con la mirada somnolienta.-si...muy despistado

-que quieres decir.-

El Kwami ya no te dice nada y de mala gana se vuelve a meter a tu bolsillo

-por cierto sigo esperando mi queso extra por lo de ya sabes, si no lo pagas ahora será el doble después.-asoma la cabeza y amenaza antes de esconderse

Ladeas la mirada

Mientras ahora eres tu quien lo ignora

No puedes evitar pensar si Marinette se encuentra bien

Y ese pensamiento te sigue hasta terminado el receso

...

Las clases transcurren con normalidad

De tanto en tanto has volteado a ver a Marinette para saber cómo se encontraba

Al estar sentada detrás de ti se te ha hecho difícil hacerlo sin dejar que lo noten

Aunque lo has disimulado bien

Has aprovechado las oportunidades para verla cuando ibas adelante a pasar a resolver algún problema

Para tu mala suerte nada ha cambiado desde el momento en que se fue de la biblioteca, ella sigue teniendo esa mirada triste en su rostro, aun con Alya a su lado parecía que la compañía de la morena no era suficiente para levantarle el animo

-¿todo bien hermano?.-la voz de niño te sacas de tus pensamientos

-ehm si?.-preguntas mientras finges prestar atención a la clase.-

El chico solo ríe mientras niega con la cabeza

-solo que te veo muy distraído.-exclama divertido.-y creo saber la razón de esto.-agrega mientras señala con la mirada a Natalie la cual si esta atendiendo a clases como se debe

Ladeas la cabeza intentando captar lo que quiere decirte Nino

Sin embargo lo dejas de lado mientras sigues perdido en tus pensamientos

Quisieras saber qué es lo que le sucede a Marinette, si supieras cual es el problema podrías ayudarla

Una buena opción sería preguntar a Alya

Ella deberia saberlo

Pero era muy poco probable que te lo contara...entonces quien

¿quien más podría ayudarte aparte de la morena?

 **"** _ **pero solo es mala suerte, lo que le sucede a Marinette si es un castigo"**_

Las palabras de Nino se repiten en tu cabeza

Giras el rostro para ver a tu amigo entrando en razón

Acaso él sabia lo que pasaba con Marinette?

En ese momento en que te lo dijo no lo entendiste, y cuando se lo preguntaste porque dijo eso, su argumento de que Sabrina era peor que Chloe para hacer el trabajo no te sonó muy convincente...

-oye Nino tu sabes que le sucede a Marinette?.-preguntas de repente

Es fácil darse cuenta cuando tu amigo se pone nervioso

-d...de que hablas, nose a que te refieres.-suelta intentando no trabarse entre palabra y palabra

-sé que lo sabes.-susurras intentando restarle importancia al asunto

Nino se remueve incomodo en su asiento

Nervioso por la pregunta se queda callado fingiendo prestar atención al profesor de turno

Las horas pasan con tranquilidad hasta que suena la campana del final de clases

Te quedas sentado esperando a que todo el mundo se marche

Ves pasar por tu costado a Alya y Marinette las cuales salen apresuradas

Ninguna se atreve a mirarte...menos a despedirse

Te parece extraño ya que por lo general siempre lo hacen, especialmente Marinette tiene la costumbre de despedirse con un ademan a lo lejos

-espera Nino, no me has respondido.-exclamas al ver como tu compañero alista sus cosas apresuradamente

Como si quisiera escapar

-no le des importancia al asunto.-responde despreocupado o al menos intenta serlo

-hey si no quieres decírmelo, lo puedo entender.-expresas, seguramente Alya se lo había contado prometiéndole que debía guardar esa información como un secreto.-solo dime si lo sabes.-no pedias mucho, al menos sabias que si te respondería a esa pregunta

Suspira derrotado mientras se levanta

-si lo se.-admite un tanto incomodo

-es por eso que ella se encuentra triste no?...-lo ves asentir levemente, hablar de este tema parecía mortificarlo

-Adrien...lo siento pero mejor déjalo así.-expresa intentando cortar el asunto

Pero tú no quieres hacerlo

-acaso es algo grave?...por lo menos dime que no lo es.-exclamas casi como un ruego, prefieres que te mienta ya que si te decía que sí, entonces todo se complicaría y buscarías la manera de averiguarlo.-

-no, no te preocupes, ella lo superará.-expresa intranquilo dándote a entender que ya no quería hablar el tema

Te quedas un momento en silencio

Nunca has sido un chico perceptivo, incluso Plagg te cree muy despistado

Pero que Alya y Nino tengan tanta discreción en el tema de Marinette solo te llevaba a unas pocas posibilidades

Podía ser que la ojiazul tenga tu misma mala suerte?...acaso también sufría por un amor no correspondido

O la habían rechazado?

Que más podía ser para que Alya y Nino tengan tanta discreción...

Vuelves a repasar la suposición en tu mente

Nino es alguien muy torpe cuando se trata de hablar de este tipo de temas

Si hicieras la pregunta adecuada tal vez podrías comprobar tus suposiciones

-debe ser duro que no correspondan tus sentimientos o que te rechacen no?.-sueltas la pregunta de improviso

-y...yo n...no dije nada de eso.-vuelve a tartamudear.- Adrien ya deja el tema por favor.-

-si está bien.-replicas aunque no te haya dicho nada, su actitud te lo acaba de decir

...

La Sesión de fotos con Natalie ha demorado más de lo previsto, y eso era porque los de la agencia querían patrocinar otra marca

Te sientes muy cansado

Agradeces que no haya aparecido ningún Akuma

Pero días como estos los odias por no poder estar con Ladybug

Solo se ven cada que se presenta un problema

"menuda mala suerte" te repites

Caminas de regreso a casa

Desde que terminaron las clases no has podido dejar de pensar en lo mal que se debe estar sintiendo Marinette

Piensas que ella ha sido rechazada al igual que sucedió contigo

Incluso no pudo soportar y se puso a llorar en frente de ti

Entiendes como debía estarse sintiendo...lo entiendes porque estás pasando por su misma situación

Pero lo que mas te frustra ahora es que no hayas podido ser capaz de ayudarla

No pudiste ayudarla a ninguna de las dos

Ni a Marinette...ni a Ladybug

-parece ser que no soy el único con mala suerte.-susurras pensando en las dos chicas.-que crees Plagg.-

El felino al escuchar su nombre asoma su cabeza por el bolsillo de la chaqueta

-ustedes los humanos se complican por cosas sin importancia.-expresa despreocupado.-lo único que importa es la comida...eso deberían entender, y mi apuesta

-sigues con eso?.-respondes con diversión.-no te daré nada, no has podido estar más equivocado, con Natalie solo somos amigos, yo sigo estando enamorado de mi lady.-señalas mirándolo con gracia

El Kwami se vuelve a su escondite mientras dice que gano la apuesta

-me pregunto si todos los Kwamis son como tú.-exclamas entre risas

Pero antes de que termines la frase detienes tus pasos al percatarte de la presencia de tu lady

Levantas la mirada y ves a Ladybug saltando por los edificios

Sin pensarlo dos veces empiezas a seguirla

Puede que se haya presentado algún problema

Intentas seguirle el ritmo pero ella es muy rápida

Te saca distancia

Por un momento piensas en transformarte en Chat Noir para igualar su velocidad

Sin embargo ella se detiene abruptamente en unos de los tejados

Sigues corriendo en tu forma normal mientras le dices al gato que se prepare porque posiblemente haya aparecido un Akuma cerca

Pero nada

Ella se queda quieta y solo se sienta tranquila

Pasan los minutos y tu ya has logrado alcanzar la casa donde se encuentra

Te das cuenta de que no hay ningún problema alrededor

Pero no entiendes que hace transformada

Quieres convertirte en chat para saltar a ese lugar y hacerle compañía

Te mueres de ganas de hacerlo

Pero piensas que ella probablemente quiera estar sola

Aun así no eres capaz de retirarte sino que la sigues contemplando

Estas cerca, lo suficiente como para que se dé cuenta

Pero ella sigue mirando las estrellas perdida de la realidad

Resoplas sintiéndote mal...mal por ella

Y es que la lady que conoces no se vería tan triste y melancólica como la de ahora

Pero aun así se ve tan hermosa a la luz de la luna que su silueta atrapa tu mirada

Ella repentinamente se levanta y da un salto hacia la calle

Intentas reaccionar escondiéndote en una esquina para que no te vea

Suspiras aliviado al darte cuenta que no te ha llegado a ver

No sabrías como reaccionar si te hubiera encontrado

Asomas la mirada para ver qué camino tomará ahora para asi tomar el opuesto

Pero todo sucede tan rápido que no te da tiempo de reaccionar

Un pequeño destello de luz es el preludio para la imagen que te deja en shock

La forma civil de Ladybug se hace presente

Contienes la respiración sin poder creerlo

Sin embargo puedes ver a lo que debe ser su kwami color rojo que flota alrededor suyo

Intentas reaccionar de la impresión

Pero no eres capaz

Felizmente ella toma otra dirección de donde estás tú

Repasas mentalmente en tu cabeza

Los recuerdos, cada momento que estuviste antes con ella

Empiezas a encajar las piezas

Ella nunca estaba cuando Ladybug aparecía...

no era casualidad que no la vieras cuando se presentaban los problemas

"no puede ser" te repites mientras te apoyas de espaldas a la pared y caes al suelo

-Marinette es Ladybug.-susurras apenas

Accidentalmente acabas de descubrir la identidad de tu amada

 **c...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo antes de empezar quiero decir que esta historia esta siendo resubida

espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **LA MALA SUERTE DEL GATO**

 **CAPITULO VI**

* * *

has intentado asimilarlo pero no puedes

Resoplas mientras caminas de un lado a otro en tu habitación sin saber qué hacer

todo pasa muy rápido por tu cabeza

sobretodo lo que acabas de descubrir

"Marinette es Ladybug?" la sola idea se te hace imposible de creer

Suspiras ansioso recordando el momento en el que viste como Ladybug deshacía su transformación mostrando quien era la chica detras del disfraz

Te tomas el rostro

Ni siquiera sabes cómo sentirte

Es insoportable

Comienzas a desesperarte preguntándote muchas cosas...es decir todo este tiempo era Marinette y jamás te habías dado cuenta?

Niegas con la mirada aun sin poder creerlo

Pero como ibas a saberlo si Ladybug y Marinette eran completamente diferentes...a menos en personalidad

"no puede ser"

Pasan los minutos y sigues en tu habitación con la mirada perdida

Has estado reflexionando en tantas cosas a la vez que ahora ya no tienes fuerzas para nada, te quedas en silencio esperando que alguien te saque de ese trance

-tengo hambre.-la voz de tu kwami te devuelve a la realidad

Desvías la mirada y notas como el gato sale de tu bolsillo con un semblante de pocos amigos y se coloca delante de ti

-Adrien necesito mi ración de la noche.-expresa con voz demandante.-o moriré

"plagg?"

Abres los ojos de sobremanera

Lo que habías descubierto te había dejado tan absorto que te olvidaste del gato

-Plagg también lo viste no?.- sueltas con desespero y es que necesitas hablar con alguien sobre lo que acabas de ver.-no puedo creer que Marinette sea Ladybug

El pequeño felino te mira ignorando tu comentario o al menos finge hacerlo

Solo quiere que le des su aperitivo

-mmm no deberías haber hecho algo asi.-vocifera con voz neutra mientras empieza a flotar alrededor de la habitación intentando olfatear alimento.-se supone que no debían saber sus identidades.-agrega

Aunque Plagg la mayoría de veces se mostrara indiferente en este caso puedes notar claramente cómo te increpaba haber espiado a Ladybug

-q...que?.-

-acaso ladybug no te dijo que era mejor mantener en secreto sus identidades?.-

-no...yo no la estaba espiando solo sucedió...-susurras volviendo a recordar.-fue inesperado, si sabía que iba a pasar asi de repente no hubiera mirado.-expresas

El Kwami se acerca a comprobar con detenimiento queriendo comprobar si eres sincero con tus palabras

O al menos eso crees que hace

El felino te mira fijamente con sus ojos verdes, algo muy inusual en él, a decir verdad nunca lo habías visto actuar de esa manera

Piensas debe estar así porque cometiste un error grave al faltar a tu palabra, aunque no estás muy seguro

-Adrien...necesito mi queso.-susurra mientras vuelve a flotar dando ligeros bostezos malhumorados.-

"ok"

Pasan los minutos y miras como el gato degusta su amado queso que te pidió a gritos, ahora que se encuentra satisfecho parece tener la actitud "amigable" de siempre

-Plagg necesito hablar.-vociferas contrariado, necesitas respuestas y conversar con alguien sobre el asunto o te volverás loco

-hablar?...mmm pero de que.-pregunta mientras vuelve a flotar feliz por haber saciado su hambre

-Marinette es Ladybug, tú lo sabias desde antes verdad?.-lanzas la pregunta intrigado

Conoces bien al pequeño felino, es despreocupado o al menos finge que las cosas no le importan sin embargo tienes motivos suficientes para pensar que él lo sabía desde mucho antes

-no estaba seguro, en algunas ocasiones los Kwamis cuando estamos muy cerca de otros como nosotros podemos sentir su presencia.-señala.-en este caso, creo que a veces sentía a Tikki cerca de tu compañera de clases, aunque bien podrían haber sido ideas mías.-

-cerca de Marinette?.-

-si, de ella.-añade curioso

-espera dijiste Tikki?...asi se llama su Kwami?.-lo ves asentir con seriedad.-entonces era verdad que sabias desde antes la identidad de Ladybug...

-los Kwamis estamos prohibidos de hablar sobre los portadores de los prodigios, mucho menos revelar la identidad de los otros portadores.-

-eso quiere decir que su kwami, sabe que yo soy Chat Noir?.-

-mmm, no lo sé, pero de hacerlo ella no le diría nunca, tampoco le daría una pista, así que tu identidad seguirá siendo un misterio...y si no quieres problemas deberás aparentar que no viste nada.-

No puedes refutar su comentario

El felino tenía razón

No había forma de que tu lady debiera enterarse de que ya conoces su secreto

Todo podría terminar muy mal

Sería mejor hacerse la idea de que no ha pasado nada, al menos es lo único sensato que se te ocurre hacer

Aunque el hecho de que sepas que Marinette es la heroína de la cual estas perdidamente enamorado acaba de complicarte la existencia

Y si...

Ahora que lo piensas fríamente te das cuenta de que desde ahora lidiar con Ladybug sabiendo quien es en realidad no seria nada fácil...

...

Apenas y pudiste dormir ayer en la noche, solo un par de horas y es que estuviste pensando todo el tiempo en ella

en Ladybug...en Marinette y en que ambas son la misma persona

Puede que ahora sepas accidentalmente su secreto, pero nada ha cambiado...verdad?

Ladeas la mirada un tanto frustrado...y es que en verdad nada debería haber cambiado

Todo sigue siendo igual

Tu amor sigue siendo no correspondido

Y Marinette o Ladybug, ambas aman a alguien más

Alguien con quien no puedes competir, que ni conoces...y que estás seguro debe ser el idiota más grande del planeta porque la está haciendo sufrir demasiado

Recuerdas con lastima como Marinette lloró desconsoladamente aquel día en tu pecho

Aquel día en que descubriste que lo hacía por un amor no correspondido, aquel día que descubriste que ella también tiene tu maldita mala suerte

Estás completamente seguro que Nino y Alya saben quién es el chico de la cual Marinette está enamorada, sin embargo ninguno te dirá el nombre del idiota, menos Nino que aunque sea tu amigo y no se las de bien guardar secretos simplemente no hablará del tema

No sabes que hacer

Y es que de todas formas no cambiaría mucho saber la identidad del sujeto no?

-Adrien tan temprano en clases?.-la voz de Nino te saca de tus pensamientos

Saludas escuetamente mientras das un leve vistazo alrededor

Faltan 10 minutos para que comiencen las clases y solo unos pocos han llegado

-sí, creo que tengo insomnio.-sueltas de repente con una leve sonrisa, ocultando tus intenciones, quieres sacar el tema sobre Marinette pero no sabes como

Suspiras mientras fijas tu atención en la entrada

Esperas verla

Quieres verla

-porque la mirada tan perdida?.-pregunta Nino en tono burlon.-acaso quieres ver a alguien?.-añade con el mismo tono.-

Desvías la mirada un tanto nervioso

-no, son solo cosas tuyas.-susurras apenas ante las risas de tu compañero.-...a quien crees que estoy esperando

-que?...acaso no es obvio?.-vocifera

Antes de que puedas replicar la silueta de Alya y Marinette entrando a clases interrumpe el momento

Por unos instantes te quedas viendo fijamente a la ojiazul

"ella es Ladybug..."

Ahora que sabes su identidad es imposible que la sigas viendo de la misma manera

No puedes hacerlo

Sacudes la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y notas que algo anda mal

Marinette no se ve bien, al menos no como suele estar siempre, las ojeras y los ojos hinchados delatan su estado de ánimo

-Hola chicos.-Alya es la primera en saludar seguido por ella la cual hace un pequeño gesto con la mano y finge una sonrisa para intentar ocultar lo triste que se encuentra

-buenos días.-responde Nino un tanto efusivo

-hola chicas.-exclamas en el mismo tono queriendo llamar la atención

Pero no consigues mucho

Alya te devuelve el saludo con cortesía y Marinette hace el mismo deprimente gesto

Algo no está bien

Desde hace días ella no estaba bien

-no me vas a decir que sucede verdad?.-le preguntas al moreno

Él no sabe de lo que hablas hasta que se da cuenta de cómo miras a la ojiazul

-ya deja el tema bro.-es lo único que dice encogiéndose de hombros

Suspiras molesto ante la respuesta, puedes aceptar que Nino guarde secretos pero esto era demasiado

Te duele ver a Marinette asi

Incluso antes de que supieras que era Ladybug ya te dolía y ahora que conoces su secreto se siente mucho peor

Y es que No fuiste capaz de levantarle el ánimo, ni como Chat Noir ni como Adrien...

"maldición"

-Nino...somos sus amigos no deberíamos hacer algo para nose...animarla?.-preguntas

El moreno te mira de reojo

Se nota que se encuentra demasiado incomodo hablando del tema

-estoy seguro que Alya pensara que hacer.-responde.-ella es quien la conoce mejor, no es bueno que nos metamos en asuntos tan personales me entiendes verdad?

No te convence sus palabras

Incluso puedes notar que actúa un tanto extraño, sin embargo tenía razón en lo que decía, Alya es la mejor amiga de Marinette así que ella pensara que hacer

Aunque no estaría de más hablar con ella

...

Has sido paciente pero parece que por fin has encontrado la oportunidad que esperabas

Estuviste observándolas casi todo el receso para ver en qué momento podías acercarte a la morena, durante ese tiempo pudiste ver como Alya le hacía compañía y trataba de hablar con ella, de hacerla olvidar aquello de lo que ni tienes idea y Marinette a veces y solo a veces parece sonreír

Pero esos efímeros instantes desaparecen tan rápido que se siente como una ilusion antes de volver a mostrar esa expresión apagada en su rostro

Escuchas un leve bostezo gatuno que te saca de tus pensamientos

-mmm vaya que sueño.-dice al gato que se asoma de tu bolsillo.-Adrien que haces espiando a las chicas?.-pregunta con curiosidad

-o...oye Plagg metete que nos van a descubrir.-exclamas furioso

El kwami te ignora y da otro ligero bostezo mientras echa un vistazo en la dirección donde enfocabas tu atención, específicamente al grupo de chicas que parecen conversar amenamente, Alix, Juleka, Rose, Alya y Marinette, aunque esta última era la menos activa de todas

-ella es Ladybug cierto?.-pregunta moviendo la cabeza.-mmm se ve triste.-añade un tanto pensativo.-

Suspiras abatido

Hasta Plagg lo había notado

-qué clase de amigo puedo ser si no soy capaz de ayudarla.-vociferas con la vista perdida.-como Chat Noir tampoco fui de ayuda...-añades desesperado.-y tuve la oportunidad para hacerlo Plagg, creo que tuve muchas oportunidades...-te reclamas.-pero en ninguna me atreví a hacerlo...pero se supone que ella es el prodigio de la buena suerte, que a diferencia mía deberían haberla correspondido no?...ella representa la buena suerte no deberían pasarle cosas malas!.-gritas frustrado por un momento temes que las chicas noten tu presencia pero estas bien camuflado en una esquina

El felino vuelve a bostezar

Sabes que este tipo de asuntos no le interesa

Pero estas tan desesperado de hablar con alguien y para tu mala suerte el kwami es el único con quien puedes hablar

-yo gane mi apuesta.-responde flotando hacia ti.-quiero mi queso por la apuesta Adrien

"Apuesta?"

Su extraña seriedad con la que te exige te tarda en hacer entrar en razón

-sigues con eso?...oye no pudiste estar más equivocado, ni cerca.-

-cuando lo aceptes será el doble de lo acordado.-vocifera molesto volviéndose a meter a tu bolsillo.-y deja de estar espiando a tus compañeras

-cállate Plagg no las estoy espiando, solo estoy esperando la oportunidad.-señalas y casi como si fuera una coincidencia ves a Alya alejándose un rato del grupo

Se va sola hacia el salón de proyección

Sin perder tiempo la sigues acortando camino por la parte frontal de la escuela

No ibas a tener muchas oportunidades de hablar con Alya a solas

Y esta era una de ellas

Desaprovecharla sería un error

Como esperabas la ves entrar al salón de proyección

-Alya espera.-la morena levanta la vista

-hola Adrien.-saluda un tanto extrañada por tu inesperada aparición.-

Aunque habías esperado este momento no sabes que decir, temes que sacar el tema de Marinette tan de repente pueda molestarla

Pero no tienes muchas opciones

-ehm...y bueno que sucede.-pregunta esperando que le digas los motivos por el cual acabas de interrumpir su camino

-si, mira últimamente he notado a Marinette un tanto triste.-expresas, se te hace difícil hablar.-estoy preocupado...le ha pasado algo malo?.-preguntas

Ella se queda en silencio

Pero notas que se siente incomoda

Igual que Nino

-b...bueno si estas últimas semanas no ha estado bien, y no sé qué le sucede, no nos quiere decir nada.-miente

Ella miente

Sabes que lo hace, incluso debe saber quién es el chico del cual Marinette y Ladybug está enamorada, aquel que le rompió el corazón

Pero no te lo va a decir

-entiendo.-suspiras de mala gana.-p...pero podemos hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo no?, es decir nose salir al cine o alguna fiesta...-sugieres

-si, quiero convencerla pero es algo complicado, no tiene ganas de nada, pero seguiré intentando.-

-si, eso sería bueno.-respondes con una leve sonrisa

...

Suena la campana de fin de clases

La mayoría del salón se retira

Tú haces tiempo esperando a que Marinette y Alya se vayan primero

Durante las últimas horas has estado pensando en cómo acercarte a ella

No había muchas posibilidades...esa es la dura verdad

Y era extraño y complicado de decir, incluso para ti porque siendo Adrien tu relación con Marinette nunca fue la mejor o mejor dicho no como lo hubieras deseado, y no es que se llevaran mal, al contrario ella fue tu primera amiga...pero no ha sido lo suficientemente cercano...

Caso similar sucedía con Chat Noir y Ladybug

Aunque si los comparabas sin duda que tu vinculo de amistad siendo Chat Noir hacia Ladybug era mucho más íntima que la de Adrien hacia Marinette

Pero ya nada importaba ahora no?...si en ninguno de los dos casos fuiste de mucha ayuda

Y mientras no te atrevas a acercarte; ella seguirá con ese semblante roto

Y no deseas verla así...

"no lo soporto"

Tal vez no seas capaz de hacerla sonreír

Pero lo intentarías, harías el intento

-Plagg necesito tu ayuda.-expresas mientras echas a correr por los pasillos para alcanzar a la ojiazul

El gato asoma la cabeza del bolsillo al escuchar su nombre

-mmm que sucede, es un Akuma?.-pregunta

-no, es más importante que eso.-

-eh?.-el Kwami se da cuenta con solo verte lo que quieres hacer, te mira extrañado y con pocas ganas de ayudar

-está bien gato, has ganado la apuesta.-exclamas con resignación.-te daré tu doble ración de queso.-añades con una sonrisa para convencerlo

-eso era lo que espera oír.-señala animado

-bien ahora ayúdame con esto por favor.-susurras.-Plagg Transfórmame

Mientras te conviertes no puedes evitar pensar

La mala suerte de Marinette

Ella no conoce quien es Chat Noir

Ella no sabe quién es Adrien Agreste

No conoce ninguna de tus 2 personalidades

Bueno, no tanto como quisieras que lo hiciera

Y es que Marinette no sabe que Chat Noir está enamorada de ella y al mismo tiempo no tiene idea de que Adrien Agreste está completamente obsesionado con Ladybug

Su mala suerte podría ser tu buena suerte

Y por primera vez piensas que tienes la buena suerte que no te conozca...que no conozca tus sentimientos...que no conozca tu identidad

Porque así puedes ayudarla

Asi puedes intentarlo

Como Adrien Agreste tu vínculo con Marinette no ha sido tan fuerte como quisieras, no ha sido lo suficientemente cercano como para atreverte a acercarte a ella...es por eso que te acabas de transformar en Chat Noir

Asi te sientes con el valor de acercarte para hacerla sonreír

"ya te vi" susurras en tus pensamientos al ver a tu objetivo

Aumentas la velocidad para alcanzarla, te abres camino por los techos y das un gran salto

La chica te mira perpleja al ver como apareces delante de ella

Le acabas de dar un susto

-hola princesa.-saludas con diversión

La impresión ha sido tal que le cuesta recuperarse

No le ha gustado nada

-q...que haces aquí gato ton...-abres los ojos de sobremanera al ver por un instante esa actitud agresiva que tiene de cuando es Ladybug, ella misma parece darse cuenta y se calla de inmediato.-e...es decir Chat Noir que...que haces aquí?.-contienes las ganas de reír al notar ese gran cambio de voz

-Mi sentido felino me dijo que había una damisela en apuros.-vociferas con tu típico tono coqueto.-así que vine a ayudarte princesa.-añades con una sonrisa

 **c...**


	7. Chapter 7

Este es el ultimo capitulo que he resubido en las proximos dias estaré actualizando la historia

espero y les esté gustando =D

bueno aqui la conti

* * *

 **LA MALA SUERTE DEL GATO**

 **CAPITULO VII**

* * *

-he venido ayudarte princesa.-dices con tu particular tono felino, ese que ella dice odiarlo tanto pero sabes no es cierto

al contrario crees que le divierte

lo cierto es que tenias pensado aparecerte como Adrien pero al final no tuviste el valor

por eso te acabas de convertir en Char Noir

bajo tu alter ego te sientes un poco mas valiente

Sin embargo hay otra razón por la cual te has convertido en el gato negro, y es que ahora que sabes que Marinette y Ladybug son una misma persona era obvio que ella se sentiría más en confianza con el felino que con Adrien

-¿ayudarme?.-dice extrañada.-acaso estoy en peligro?.-pregunta con fingida desconfianza

Sonríes divertido al ver como intenta actuar como si tuviera miedo ç

Si no supieras su identidad probablemente le creerías

-no, no es nada de eso princesa.-aclaras dando un leve salto

-entonces que haces aquí gat...digo Chat Noir no deberías estar protegiendo la ciudad?.-

Te remueves el pelo y te le acercas confianzudamente

Ella retrocede un par de pasos, puedes notar que intenta ocultar su molestia

Si en estos momentos ella fuera Ladybug probablemente te apartaría de un buen empujón no sin antes decirte "no invadas mi espacio personal gato tonto"

-la ciudad está fuera de peligro.- comentas con una sonrisa acercándote demasiado a su rostro.-

-si pero aun no me dices que haces aquí.-responde amablemente aunque por dentro le están matando las ganas de ahorcarte

-en realidad necesito tu ayuda.-ella enarca una ceja extrañada, comienza a sentirse incomoda por tu cercanía, rapidamente te das cuenta de este hecho y retrocedes unos pasos pero sigues manteniendo la sonrisa y el buen animo.-a decir verdad me sentía solo así que decidí dar un paseo y pues te vi y me dieron ganas de acercarme...-dices apenas

Ella te observa incrédula

-ah entonces no hay ningún peligro cierto?.-reclama, parece algo molesta

Está perdiendo la paciencia

Y si seguías así el resultado no seria nada bueno

-si, necesito que me hagan compañía, soy un gato a quien acaban de rechazar.-pronuncias con un dejo de tristeza muy sobre actuado

Ella sabe que no es verdad

Pero no puede evitar poner una mueca de confusión

-rechazado?.-hace una breve pausa.-te confesaste a alguien?

"si"

-Ladybug me ha rechazado.-dices con una sonrisa gatuna, como si estuvieras mintiendo pero no puedes ocultar el sentir un leve dolor al recordar ese momento.-me ha roto el corazón...

Era extraño que estuvieras hablando de este tema con Marinette, sobre todo porque ella era Ladybug

Se queda callada como pensando que decir

la vez estudiando la situación mientras no deja de mirarte

-ya veo.-puedes notar como sus ojos se muestran un poco culpables, parece que también le vino el recuerdo de aquella vez.-y eso cuando sucedió...fue hoy?.-

-fue hace un par de meses.-respondes volviendo acortar la distancia hasta quedar de lado pero ella vuelve a apartarse con sutileza

-y eso quiere decir que estás buscando a alguien que no te rechace?.-exclama negando con la mirada.-es por eso que te acercaste a mi?.-

-se podría decir que si...pareces ser de las chicas que cobijarían a un gato desamparado.-añades mostrando una expresión esperanzadora

-lo haría con un gato de verdad.-responde sincera.-pero eres Chat Noir, creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobreponerte.-

Abres los ojos de sobremanera

te das cuenta que esas palabras no son fingidas...no son actuadas

Te lo esta diciendo de corazón

No puedes evitar sentirte feliz...y es que tanto Ladybug como Marinette creen que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir adelante

Es una pena que ambas estén equivocadas

La verdad es que aun no has sido capaz de superarlo

El recuerdo sigue invadiéndote todas las noches

Sobretodo cuando cierras los ojos

Ha sido difícil sobrellevar el rechazo pero preferías seguir sufriendo ese dolor que verla triste

A ella también la han rechazado...o al menos eso es lo que crees y no puedes evitar sentirte identificado con ella...

-que sea Chat Noir no significa que sea fuerte princesa.-señalas esperando un momento de descuido.-si no quieres aceptar salir conmigo, ni tener una cita por lo menos permíteme acompañarte hasta tu casa

La ves pensativa como si no fuera a aceptar la buena oferta

Al final suspira de mala gana y asiente con la cabeza

Su lado compasivo parece haber ganado la batalla

-está bien pero no camines tan cerca.-advierte

Sonríes satisfecho

...

Caminan de lado, haciéndose compañía

Pero eso no es suficiente para que se sienta mejor

Notas como Marinette sigue con su expresión apagada y la vista perdida

Es tan diferente de la chica que recuerdas, aunque no fueran tan cercanos siempre la veías alegre y optimista

-princesa sabes porque estoy enamorado de Ladybug?.-lanzas la pregunta de repente

Ella se detiene en seco totalmente confundida explicándose porque le estas haciendo esa pregunta

-no...y no es necesario que me lo digas.-responde algo inquieta, aunque en realidad si siente curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que te cautivo de su otra yo

Sonríes de medio lado

-simplemente ella es increíble.-dices recordando ese instante en que terminaste enamorándote de ella

Increíble era la palabra perfecta para definir a Ladybug...al igual que lo usarías tambien para describir a Marinette

Aquella chica que camina a tu lado es alguien muy especial

Y aunque estés cerca de ella a solo unos pasos entiendes que la verdadera distancia es tan grande que no podrías alcanzarla no importa que tanto corrieras

No la alcanzarías aunque siguieras intentando

-pero puede que tu amor sea una ilusión.-exclama mientras te mira de reojo.-

-una ilusión?.-no entiendes lo que dice

-puede que estés enamorada de Ladybug, pero que hay de la persona detrás de la máscara, acaso la conoces en verdad, no lo creo asi que debe ser una ilusion.-

Detienes tus pasos unos breves segundos

Era verdad que te habías enamorado a primera vista pero cuando comenzaste a conocerr a Ladybug y a vivir todas esas aventuras junto con ella ese amor que sentiste esa primera vez se hizo mas fuerte

Se hizo real

Es real

-es cierto no se quien será detrás de esa mascara.-mientes con una pícara sonrisa.-pero no creo que sea una ilusión lo que siento.-

-como podrías estar tan seguro?...que tal si al quitarse la máscara no es la persona que esperabas, acaso no te decepcionarías de ver a una chica comun?...claro que lo harías y tu amor tan solo habría sido una ilusión.-susurra con el semblante perdido

Bajas la mirada pensativo en sus palabras

No puedes evitar considerar que a lo mejor esas fueron una de las tantas razones por las cuales nunca tomó en serio tus coqueteos

Seguramente creía que Chat Noir estaba enamorado de la figura de Ladybug y no de la persona detrás del antifaz

No podías culparla por pensar de esa manera

Era lógico

Sobre todo si no se conocían

Es decir lo mismo ocurría contigo no?

También pensaste que si no impresionabas a Ladybug como Chat Noir entonces muchas menos chances tenías siendo Adrien Agreste

Sin embargo se equivoca contigo

-yo nunca me enamoré de la imagen de Ladybug.-respondes sincero.-es cierto que desde la primera vez que la vi me interesé en ella...-dices tomándote la cabeza un tanto nervioso y es que se sentía como si estuvieras a punto de volver a confesarte.-...recuerdo esa vez que estábamos peleando con unos extraños Golems de piedra en la torre Eiffel, todo parecía muy complicado porque no querían nuestra ayuda, pero sabíamos que la policía no podría hacer nada...era una nuestras primeras misiones así que tampoco sabíamos muy bien que hacer y Ladybug se sentía responsable de todo lo que ocurría porque horas antes se había olvidado purificar al Akuma...

-si...si lo recuerdo.-abres los ojos extrañado al ver que se pone en evidencia, ella se percata de su error casi de inmediato.-e...es decir si recuerdo el incidente lo vi en la televisión con mis papás.-añade con una pequeña risa nerviosa.-y bueno que fue lo que hicieron...

-...si todo era un caos y parecía volverse una pesadilla cuando apareció la Figura de Hawk Moth, pero entonces ella hizo algo increíble, corrió hacia la imagen y de un gran salto se enfrentó sola a la aparición hasta hacerla desvanecer...fue increíble, quedé muy impresionado casi como todo el mundo que la vio resplandecer

-y entonces desde ese momento te empezó a gustar?.-pregunta

Asientes levemente

-si al principio solo fue eso, un gusto...pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, a medida que combatía a su lado...poco a poco...uff dio realmente no podría decir en qué momento fue que caí enamorado.-dices con un dejo de tristeza, maldiciendo tu mala suerte

Maldiciendo la mala suerte del gato y es que no importaba cuantas veces le hicieras escuchar lo enamorado que estabas, lo enamorado que sigues estando...no importaria

Incluso si ahora mismo te confesaras a Marinette nada cambiaria

-pero eso no responde a mi pregunta...puede que estés enamorada de Ladybug y no de la persona que está detrás del disfraz...

-en eso te equivocas princesa.-la cortas casi de inmediato.-estoy enamorado de ella...

-cómo puedes decir eso si no la conoces.-exclama no encontrando ningún sentido a tus palabras.-si no sabes quién es y dices estar enamorado debe ser solo de Ladybug

De nuevo lanza ese equivocado argumento

Aunque era lógico había un detalle que ella no veía

Y que incluso tú tampoco lo habías notado hasta ahora

-ella es alguien increíble, valiente, ingeniosa, desinteresada, talentosa y amable...asi es Ladybug...así es la chica de la cual estoy enamorado, porque con o sin la máscara es la misma persona en su interior...-susurras sin darte cuenta cómo te mira sin poder apartar los ojos de ti.-y aparte de todo eso que dije estoy seguro que debe ser alguien muy bonita.-finalizas, aunque esta última afirmación quedaba muy corto

Marinette era alguien muy hermosa

La más bonita de la escuela a tu percepción

-vaya...-dice apenas, empezándose a dar cuenta lo sincero que eres.-en serio seguirías enamorado de ella aunque te mostrara quien es en realidad?.-

-a decir verdad creo que podría enamorarme aún más si hace eso.-respondes.-sería muy peligroso para mi corazón.-sueltas con una leve sonrisa.-espero que no se atreva...

Y si

Creíste por un momento que podías tener buena suerte por saber la identidad de Ladybug

Pero que equivocado estabas

Que Ladybug sea Marinette...que sea justamente ella complicaba las cosas porque al final terminarías peor

Tanto que no lo podrías resistir

Pero debes seguir, ya no tienes salida...

Siguen caminando de lado

Ella tiene una expresión pensativa, no sabes que le ocurre pero por lo menos su semblante parece haber mejorado

Aunque no estás tan seguro

Ya están cerca de llegar a su casa y aun no has cumplido tu objetivo

-y ya te has rendido con Ladybug?.-dice de repente

Te sorprende tanto que ahora eres tu quien detienes tus pasos

No esperabas semejante pregunta

Incluso pensabas que ya no te hablaría nada hasta finalizar el recorrido

-siendo honestos princesa si lo hice.-pronuncias conteniendo el dolor.-me he rendido.-

Claro que lo has hecho

No tenías oportunidad

Y lo sabias, incluso desde antes

-Cuándo me atreví a decirle que la amaba sabía que me rechazaría...-no sabes porque le estas contando esta parte de la historia

Incluso piensas que sería mejor si te callaras, lo último que quieres es hacerle sentir culpable de haber destrozado tu corazón

-en serio?...n...no tiene sentido entonces porque lo hiciste, porque te confesaste si sabías que te rechazaría.-

-tenía que intentarlo...no hubiera estado tranquilo conmigo mismo si no lo hacía.-expresas sincero.-dolió mucho y sé que ella también se sintió mal por mi culpa...pero tenía que decirle si no me estaría arrepintiéndome ahora...

Y es cierto

Podrías tener el corazón destrozado pero te sientes tranquilo contigo mismo

Porque al menos lo intentaste

Es lo mismo que haces ahora...estas intentando hacer sentir mejor a Marinette que seguramente también debe estar sufriendo por un amor no correspondido

La ves en silencio mientras sigues sus pasos

Esta vez va menos deprisa como si lo hiciera para seguir conversando

Para tener más tiempo contigo

O es eso, o a lo mejor son solo ideas tuyas

-eres muy valiente Chat.-expresa en un tono compasivo.-...muy valiente...más que Ladybug.-añade con un dejo de frustración

No entiendes porque acaba de decir eso

-porque dices eso...si tampoco conoces a mi lady.-no había forma de que te compares con ella

No

No podrías compararte con Ladybug...ni con Marinette

Porque en el fondo eres un cobarde que no ha sido capaz de acercarte a ella siendo tú mismo, siendo Adrien

Has tenido que transformarte en Chat Noir para tener la valentía de hacerlo

-c...claro que no la conozco, solo lo decía porque me imagino que debe ser muy difícil confesar tus sentimientos a la persona que quieres.-no esperabas esas palabras

"¿Acaso no lo has hecho?" es lo que quieres preguntar pero no te atreves

es preferible evitar el tema

-si es difícil, pero tenia que confesarle mis sentimientos para estar tranquilo conmigo mismo pero rayos si que no tenia oportunidad y es que importa que tanto haya intentado o si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces... el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.-por eso te rendiste.-...ella quiere a alguien más y no puedo competir con él...no importa que tan cerca este de mi lady, sé que jamás podré acercarme a su corazón...pero está bien; estoy tranquilo porque se lo dije y ahora lo único que quiero es que sea feliz.-susurras queriendo que tus palabras lleguen a ella.-si ella me muestra una sonrisa sería feliz...bastaría solo eso.-

-Chat...-susurra tu nombre en una mezcla de sentimientos, sintiendo la culpa y la pena por no corresponder tus sentimientos

No lo puede soportar

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus mejillas en silencio, te miran con tristeza y melancolía

Entonces te maldices

Fuiste un idiota

No debiste decirle nada de eso

-princesa...lo siento...n...no debí haberte contado mis tontos probl...-no puedes terminar la frase porque sientes sus brazos rodear tu cuello

Un abrazo de amistad...de culpa y tristeza porque sin querer le mostraste tu dolor

Y aquello que ocultabas a Ladybug...y que ahora se lo mostrabas a tu princesa

-Estoy segura que Ladybug intentara ser feliz Chat...-dice con la voz entrecortada

Ella intenta controlarse

No quiere que sospeches, no quiere que sospeches que es Ladybug

No quiere que te des cuenta que ella es la persona de la cual estas perdidamente enamorado

De aquella chica que es inalcanzable para ti

Y es que aun cuando te abraza...aun cuando la distancia entre ustedes parece dejar de existir...igual sabes que que no serias capaz de reducir la distancia a su corazón...

"mala suerte gato"

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **bueno hasta aqui lo he dejado**

 **intentaré actualizar la historia**

 **espero y les haya gustado**

 **nos vemos =D**


End file.
